


What's the Use of Talking if You're Not Listening?

by MissFanficWriter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFanficWriter/pseuds/MissFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron accuses Robert of having had Gordon killed, will Robert be able to forgive him? Will the accusation break them or can it somehow make them stronger than ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Use of Talking if You're Not Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to have a break from writing Robron fanfic but after this week's Emmerdale, I couldn't resist writing something. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> And kudos are always appreciated too!

Aaron sat up in bed as the sunlight shone through the curtains, waking him from his restless sleep. He had tossed and turned throughout the night, thoughts of Gordon and Robert running through his head. Had Robert really had Gordon killed? Were his mum and Cain right? Aaron ran his hands through his gel free hair, trying to clear his head.

After showering and dressing, Aaron found his mum and Cain sat in the kitchen, both holding a cup of tea, while glancing up at him with guilty expressions.

“What’s going on?” Aaron said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“We asked Robert round, he should be here in a minute.” Cain told him bluntly as Chas avoided his eye.

“What?” Aaron exclaimed.

Chas looked up at him worriedly. “Well we have to find out if he did it, love.”

“This should be my decision and I’m not ready to ask him yet.” Aaron stormed angrily.

“To ask me what?” Robert said, walking in to the back room, stopping as three pairs of judging eyes fell upon him.

Robert looked at Aaron, taking him in. He’d missed him, even though they’d only been away from each other for a night. After their argument at the scrapyard, Aaron had ignored his calls and texts. Robert had told himself that Aaron just needed space but he had still spent the whole night staring at his phone, willing Aaron to pick up, to tell him it wasn’t over.

“Aaron?” Robert asked, as Aaron stared fixedly at the floor.

“Did you do it, Sugden?” Cain asked, standing up.

Robert glanced at Cain for a moment before once again speaking directly to Aaron. “Do what?”

“We’re not accusing you or blaming you, Robert. Just tell us.” Chas said, trying to keep Robert calm. She knew how much her son needed Robert.

“Did you have Gordon killed?” Cain spoke abruptly.

Robert let out a laugh before noticing the seriousness on the faces before him. They really thought he’d done this. The words he’d spoken yesterday floated back to him. I try so hard to be part of your family. But as he stood there in the back room of the pub, he realised they’d never accept him, they’d never like him, they’d never forgive his past. Robert shook his head.

“Is this your psycho uncle asking me or are you asking me, Aaron?” Robert snarled.

“Watch your mouth.” Cain stormed as he push passed Aaron and slammed Robert against the wall.

Robert struggled against his grip as Aaron pulled Cain back. Cain stumbled back as Aaron stood between them, his hand resting on Robert’s chest, holding him back. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Robert, biting his lip.

“Just tell me, did you do it?” Aaron asked.

Robert closed his eyes, as hurt washed through him. He’d tried so hard to change. To be better for Aaron, because of Aaron. But nothing would ever be enough, he realised. He’d never be able to shake the stigma of who he had been, what he had done. Despair flashed through him and he longed to sink to the floor, to let his tears wash over him. But not this time. This time he had done all he could. He had faced up to his sexuality for Aaron, he had stood by him every time Aaron had tried to push him away, he had waited for him. Suddenly his despair was replaced with anger. He had done all he could to prove himself to Aaron and if that wasn’t enough then that was Aaron’s problem.

Pushing Aaron’s hand off his chest, Robert looked in to Aaron’s eyes, ignoring Chas and Cain. “I burnt that letter to protect you, because I couldn’t bare to see Gordon getting inside your head again. I didn’t want to see you get hurt so I did something stupid, but only ever to protect you. But I would never have killed him. I would never do that to you, not now. I told you I wasn’t that man anymore.”

“Robert.” Aaron spoke, reaching out to grab his arm.

“Don’t.” Robert said, all of the anger disappearing, leaving him deflated. “Just don’t, Aaron.”

With a final glance, Robert strode out of the door, leaving a devastated Aaron behind. Aaron felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes and he quickly rubbed them away, angrily. 

“You see what you’ve done, eh?” Aaron shouted, rounding on his mum and Cain.

“Love, we were only trying to protect you from Robert’s lies.” Chas protested.

“Well he wasn’t lying, he didn’t kill him. All you’ve done is push him away.” Aaron cried.

“He could still be lying. He’s lied before, even killed before.” Cain told him bluntly.

Aaron moved closer to Cain until their faces were only inches apart. Looking up at him angrily, he hissed. “You don’t know Robert like I do. What you saw then, well he wasn’t lying.”

Cain nodded, reluctantly, in agreement. Even he couldn’t deny the pure devastation that had shown on Robert’s face as Aaron accused him. Suddenly Aaron sat down heavily on the kitchen chair, his head in his hands.

“Aaron, love, he’ll be back.” Chas reassured him, bending down and rubbing his back comfortingly.

Aaron shook his head. “He won’t. It was different this time. I pushed him too far.”

Cain watched the scene before him and felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t find it easy to deal with emotions but he cared about his nephew and with everything he’d been through Cain knew he needed Robert.

“I don’t like Sugden one bit, but trust me on this, he’ll forgive you. Just go after him.” Cain mumbled.

Aaron looked up at Cain in disbelief, he never imagined that he’d hear Cain standing up for Robert. Without a moment’s hesitation Aaron nodded before grabbing his coat and going off in search of the man he loved.

As she watched Aaron go, Chas came to stand beside Cain. “How do you know?”

Cain shrugged, but deep down he knew. He remembered his moment with Robert outside the pub, thanking him for being there for Aaron. And the same reply ran over and over in his mind; always.

Aaron found Robert at the scrapyard, his head bent over some paperwork. He watched him for a moment, blissfully unaware of Aaron’s presence, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. 

“Robert.” Aaron said, gaining his attention.

Robert looked up sharply, his heart beating at the sight of Aaron. He looked upset, like he’d been crying. Robert felt his heart clench painfully, he didn’t want to be the reason Aaron cried. But he didn’t want to act like this was nothing, like what Aaron had said hadn’t hurt him.

“What?” Robert asked, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron pleaded.

Robert nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Aaron stared at him, tears filling his eyes as he bit his lip to hold them back. “So what now? Is this it?”

Robert closed his eyes, resting his face in his hands. “When are you going to understand Aaron, that I can’t just let you go.”

Robert stood up to face Aaron, wanting desperately to wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes. He would but not yet. “What you said hurt. It hurts that you still think I’m that guy. I have tried so hard Aaron, and it’s not been easy for me. Maybe it looked easy, maybe you didn’t notice how it was for me. But it’s been hard, coming out and having to try and redeem myself for every bad thing that I’ve done. And I know I deserve for people to hate me but don’t you realise how hard it is for me to walk in to your family everyday and see their hatred for me in their eyes. But I don’t walk out, I don’t run away like I want to. Instead I stand by you. And I watch as you choose everyone else over me. And it’s okay. I know you have to put Liv first, and I know how important you mum is to you.”

Robert took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking in his voice before continuing. “I’m okay with all of that because I thought that you knew. That you, and maybe only you, could see how much I’d changed. How hard I have worked to change. But back there, with your mum and Cain, you didn’t see any of it. All you see is the old Robert. You don’t see me.”

“Robert.” Aaron whispered, his voice thick with tears.

Robert shook his head. “I can’t do this, Aaron. I thought I could but I can’t. All I’m doing is trying to be strong, to protect you but all you and your family see is a manipulative, emotionless killer. I’m not perfect Aaron, but I can’t keep changing for you. You either have to accept me, to believe that I’m not a monster, or just let us go.”

Aaron felt his heart rip in two at the thought of losing Robert, pulling Robert towards him, he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Aaron.” Robert tried to protest, before he was interrupted by Aaron.

“I’m sorry Robert, I’ve been an idiot. But I’m here now, apologising, telling you that I’m not just going to let you go. I can’t do this without you.” Aaron said, his voice breaking.

Robert felt his heart ache at Aaron’s words and he reached up to cup his face. “Yes you can. You can do anything, my beautiful, brave Aaron.”

Aaron nodded his head, determinedly. “Maybe, but I don’t want to do this without you. I love you, Robert.”

Robert felt a shiver run down his spine, he had waited so long to hear those words from Aaron. He had spent endless nights awake thinking of this moment, longing for those words. They seemed to send a burning warmth through his body.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron’s. “Do you trust me, Aaron?”

Aaron hesitated before answering. “I trust that you’d do anything to protect me and I trust that you love me. But that doesn’t mean I think you won’t mess up again. You will, and so will I. But there’s no one I’d rather mess up with.”

Robert squinted in confusion. “I think I understand.”

Aaron laughed, embarrassedly. “You know I’m terrible with words.”

Robert shook his head. “Sometimes listening is more important than talking.”

Aaron nodded thinking back on the times they should have listened to each other instead of fighting and most importantly the times Robert had just let him talk, listening to his confessions without uttering a word. Maybe, Aaron realised, he needed to listen to Robert more, to understand him more.

And then there were those times when listening and talking just didn’t cut it. Pulling Robert towards him, Aaron crashed their lips together, his tongue eagerly seeking entrance into Robert’s warm mouth. Sometimes you just had to show someone how loved they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
